Flour and Padfoot
by Bee's Girl
Summary: Prequel to Goldfish and Sirius...Implied Future R/S slash. Fluff! Might end up become one with GaS...might end up being a bunch of little thingers lol


Remus lay on his bed feeling very bored, he was so bored he didn't even feel like reading or studying which anyone who knew him could tell you was a big deal indeed. It was six weeks into the summer and his mother and him had just returned from there holiday in Rome. Although he had had the time of his life he now found himself missing his friends, and one in particular. As his thoughts drifted toward a particular canine inclined friend when he was startled from them as a loud shriek came from just outside his window. Glancing up he saw that it was a large black eagle owl who, upon seeing the closed window decided shrieking was the best way to gain entry. And was, at intervals of ten seconds or so was continuing this. Needless to say it didn't take long for Remus to let him in and relieve him of his letter.

Tearing it open he found a letter from one of his best friends, James Potter, and it went _something like this:_

Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooony!!  
You MUST be back from vacation by now!! You _have _to be!! As you well know, our mutal 'friend' has been here for the ENTIRE summer. I love dogs as much as anyone but honestly a I need a bit of a break...(and Lily wants me to visit...just me if you catch my drift) So, would you mind terribly if Padfoot comes to stay with you for about a week? You can introduce him to all things muggle! No? You don't mind? Good...cause he's on his way!  
Prongs

Remus thought this was typical of both James and Sirius to dump something like this on him, he also knew that his mom would never complain, and for once he didn't mind. Perhaps it would be fun. Did he really just think that? Before he could dwell on it too much there was a knock on the door. He could make out the turning of the knob and the old oak door creaking open, muffled voices and then:

"Remus dear! Your friend is here!"

"Moonykins where are you!!" Which was quickly followed by someone tearing up the stairs, Remus just turned towards the door when he was tackled to the ground. "Found you!" Sirius said with a huge grin.

Three hours, two broken lamps and one decimated rocking chair later, Sirius and Remus were mostly settled and watching the tele.

"But _why_ is Monica cleaning the house _again?_ And why is this Joey character a person, playing an actor playing an out of work actor? It doesn't make any sense! And why is Ross nattering on about his keyboard skills? I could play better and I don't even know what it is!"

"Sirius, your supposed to _watch _the show not over analysis it. And its supposed to be funn-"

"What just happened?? Where did they go!! What do clothes have to do with the Tide?"

"Its a commercial, they show products to try and get muggles to buy-"

"Shh...I like this song..." Sirius said and waved a hand at Remus to quiet him, which resulted in a roll of the eyes. "Hmm, cheesy goldfish eh? Sounds odd...I've never had fish with cheese before and why would anyone eat a pet?"

"They're crackers...not _real_ fish Siri. There quite tasty we have some in the kitchen actual-"

Of course, in typical Sirius fashion he was up and out of his chair before Remus could even finish his sentance, regardless of the fact that he didn't have any clue where they were. With a sigh Remus stood from his comfortable position on the sofa and made his way over to the kitchen, the sight he found however was not the one he had expected. He entered only to see Sirius covered from head to toe in flour, as well as the rest of the kitchen, in one hand he held the now empty bag, and in the other the box of goldfish.

His expression was that of a stunned child, and he stood there motionless as Remus's lip began to twitch, and he began to smile until he could hold it in no longer and burst into a laughing fit.

"It is not funny." Sirius said in a strained voice.

This only served to make Remus laugh harder and he was grabbing his side in pain, it wasn't long before he slid onto the floor, bent over on his hands and knees, choking in the flour that permeated through the air and trying in vain to wipe away tears.

This, was apparently the last straw for Sirius who growled and pounced on the other boy, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground. With a mischevious glint in his eye he spoke very slowly to there werewolf who had managed to restrain his laughter for the time. "You didn't tell me the little buggers have a tendency to jump out and cover you in powder!"

"It's flour, Sirius."

"It is not! Its not pink it doesn't smell sweet and tastes horrible!"

Not sure what taste had to do with flowers Remus just grinned, "It's used for baking, not really sure what it is, but without it we'd have no bread," Remus noted Sirius' lack of concern, "Or pastries or cookies!" He watched, and smirked, as his friends eyes widened. Suddenly they both noticed that they were still rather close together, Remus blushed and squirmed and Sirius leapt off of him.

"Right. Well...then yes." Sirius said awkwardly.

"Of course" Remus finished as he pulled himself off the kitchen floor.


End file.
